Marucho's Notebook
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: Rylia, a shinigami with a crush on Marucho gives him a death note when he and his friends are orphaned at Wammys House Marucho then calls himself M and has L and Kira compete for which side he should be on but with Marucho bonding with L will he reveal himself to save a friend? MaruchoxOC MattxAlicexNear OOC R&R Sorry for bad grammer and english this is my first story
1. Orphans

Marucho's notebook Chapter 1: Orphans A/N:Welcome to Marucho's notebook this is my first FanFiction, this story introduces 2 of my OC's if you don't like OC'S then exit now. If you like Bakugan or Death Note then enjoy :D.  
Disclaimer: Only own the OC'S.  
In the shinigami world Rylia looked at her notebook then at the portal she saw 7 kids on a plane. She focused on the blonde kid with the red glasses, Marucho she said holding her notebook to her boney chest soon you soon you shall own the "death note".  
Meanwhile in the human world...  
COME ON GUY'S! Dan shouted getting off the plane you recoverd from trauma fast Runo said catching up with him, their familys were killed when Marucho's house got on fire during his birthday party Dan was complety traumatized after a few weeks in an orphange, it was decideed they were smart enough to get in to Wammys House in Wichester, England they were told to use "fake names".  
Where's your brother? Julie asked Dan WHERE ARE YOU DYLAN! Dan shouted at a crowd of people when a little boy no older then 6 ran to him the boy had wavy brown hair and innocent looking blue eyes that sparkle in the light he wore a blue T-shirt, black shorts and black boots he looked lost and helpless but Dan knew that he was actually really fierce and smart. Come on Dylan, our rides here Dan said holding the boys hand ok Dan Dylsn said in a gulity voice. They disscussed there "fake names" on the way. Dan went with Mark, Dylan went with Dameian, Shun went with Randy, Julie used her older sisters name, Runo went with Rose, Alice went with Violet and Marucho went with Leo.  
When they got there they went to their rooms everyone had a roommate, except Marucho. Mine's some kid named Near, Alice said looking at a piece of paper then she and Marucho went to look around, she stopped when she noticed an albino boy playing a puzzle smiling at her he looked like that smile was his only piece of emotion she and Marucho went over to him. I'm Leo and this is Violet Marucho said i'm Near the albino said hey i guess you and Violet are "roomies" then Marucho said remembering, what Alice told him. Near then thought awesome i my roommate is a preety girl. THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHEEP! The 3 turned to see a blonde guy with fierce blue eyes and a redheaded boy wearing orange goggles what did he do Mello? the redhead asked MATT, I ALREADY YOU HE SALTED MY CHOCOLATE BAR! Mello yelled Dylan walked in about to say he accedentally spilled salt on a chocolate bar but when he saw the comotion he walked out Mello and Matt turned to see Marucho & Alice who are they? Matt asked this is Leo & Violet and i didn't salt anything Near said with no emotion Mello then, picked up Near's puzzle and threw it nearly hitting Marucho HOW DO YOU LIKE IT! Mello shouted in Near's face he then punched Near's stomach and left are you Ok Near Alice asked. Matt & Near blushed at hearing Alice speak for the first time i'm fine Near said trying to hide his face.  
I'm going outside Marucho said realizing Alice might have strated a competition, between Matt and Near bye, Leo Matt said as Marucho left.  
Marucho was lying down on the grass when he saw a black notebook falling from the sky, it landed 5 feet away from his left foot he picked it up and read "death note" he put it in his backpack and went to play with Dylan.  
That night Marucho went to his room when he heard a voice. Hi Marucho it said he turned and say a girl with long brown hair weraing a red scarf, a grey sweater, a plaid skirt and black boots BUT SHE HAD NO SKIN! Marucho then let out a silent scream...  
A/N: Wow Marucho looks scared but Rylia looooves him same with Near and Matt with Alice don't worry Light and L will be in chapter 2 see ya, Sherlock :D 


	2. L and M

Chapter 2: L

Disclaimer: The only things that belong to me are Rylia & Dylan

Marucho stared in horror at the girl with no flesh after 2 minutes he calmed down and whispersd "what are you"? she, danced saying "i'm Rylia the shinigami and that's 'my' notebook you have there" she said pointing at the death note "you want it back do you"? Marucho asked holdin the notebook out to Rylia. "I GAVE IT TO YOU SILLY GOOSE"! Rylia said rubbing his head(1)  
"so it's mine to keep"? Marucho, asked "yep" Rylia said happily.

Meanwhile..  
Alice walked into her and Near's room to find Near playing the puzzle from earlier "is that your only puzzle"? Alice asked yes Near said trying to concentrate on his puzzle but couldn't cause he rememberd something he turned around, and said here Violet. Alice looked at the violet in his hand she thought it was sweet he got her a flower "thanks, Near" she said then she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Near's face wnt as red as a fire truck for a whol hour.

The next morning...  
Marucho walked with Rylia, Runo, Alice and Dylan. Preyas popped up and said "i spot an albino at 3:00" Near came up and said "Violet, Leo L's coming here today". "Who's L"? Dylan asked confused "ONLY THE GREATEST DETECTIVE ON EARTH DAMEIAN"! Marucho said happily as Near walked away Matt stepped on his foot(2).

Later...  
The children sat down waiting for L. Dylan sat on Dan's lap cause it was 'crowded' after awhile two people arrived one had brown hair and made Dylan feel like his haircut was childish the other had black hair and dark rings under his eyes he said "to the 7 new kids here i'm L and this is Light Yagami". Marucho ran up to Light and L "hi i'm Leo" he said happily to L and Light at that moment his death note fell from his shirt where he hid it. (Light's POV) Oh my gosh did he have what i think he did. He picked it up and sat next to two boys L immeadtly said "how many of have heard of Kira"? Every kid except one with wavy brown hair did(3) but the whole time L spoke all i could do was focus on Leo. (Normal POV) that night Marucho went to his room he thought about how his death note just fell and he thought no one cared he got bored Rylia walked in carrying a jar of peanut butter she licked off her boney finger hey, "Rylia"  
Marucho asked "why do you wear that scarf"? "I wear it cause i'm told my neck is gross" Rylia repled rubbing her scarf after 20 minutes Marucho, got an idea he turned on his computer and put a gothic m on the screen he took a microphone tht made him sound like an autotuned chipmunk and spoke. "Hello L and Kira my name is M"(4) "i am holding a contest, if you can find out my identidy i'll join your side if i find out you trick me i join the other person here is a hint to my identidy: i know L's face goodbye i'll talk to you later". Marucho put it on a tape and mailed it to a TV staition. Preyas & Rylia both said at the same time as Marucho slept "what are you thinking"?

1: Rylia gave him the death note cause she wanted to be with him

2: Near told Matt what happend the prvious night

3: Dylan never heard of Kira cause he was never told about him

4: Marucho calls himself M cause it's his intial and the letter after L

A\N: Bet you didn't expect Light to see the death note did ya Sherlock? and Marucho met L things are gonna get more crazy as this goes on catch ya later Sherlock ;D 


	3. Friends in a dream

Near: This is getting good

Misa: WHEN AM I IN THIS! :'(

Runo: DRAMA QUEEN!

Me: *facepalm* calm down...

Marucho: BakuganDeathNoteFan123 does not own Bakugan or Death Note

L: Enjoy ...  
The next morning...

(Marucho's POV) I woke up screaming from a nightmare i had, where Kira tested me and if i screwd up once i would die. But that was a dream i brushed my teeth, and took a shower it was then i noticed Rylia on the other side of the curtain. I screamed realizing she saw me naked i quickley coverd myself with a towel and ran to my room 'why were you doing that"?  
i asked her 'I have to follow you everywhere as long as you own the notebook" she replied "That's really creepy" i said "can you please turn around whenever i need to something in the nude?" i asked her hoping for some bit of privacy. "Sure" Rylia said turning around 10 minutes later i went downstairs to see the message i made on the TV "who could M be"? Dylan asked confused, i played with Dylan for 20 minutes when L came in he looked like he was crying "what's wrong L?" Dylan asked "Light's missing' L said in sadness.

Later...

(L's POV) I was felling bitter ever since i found out Light was missing. Leo and the boy who didn't raise his hand yesterday were helping me feel better "do you remember what happend?"  
Leo asked i felt a churning pain in my stomach as i rememberd but i told them anyway. "I woke up after i passed out from lack of sleep" i said "i went to tell Light i relalized something about how you spell his last name backwards and when i got to his room he was gone" i said fighting back tears because my 1st friend\crush was gone. "What do you think Dameian?" Leo asked "maybe he went to vist someone in the middle of the night" Dameian said in a guess now that i thought about it Misa was here cause she didn't want to part with Light i immeadtly ran and called her. "Hello?" Misa asked tiredly i rememberd she liked to sleep in "hi Misa it's me Ryuzaki, is Light with you?" i asked with a small bit of hope "No" Misa said depressed i then hung up and returned to Leo & Dameian. Near then ran up to with a smile on his face and asked to see me "what?" i asked worried that Light may be in danger but i was interupted from my depression cause for the 1st time ever Near, shouted "I'M IN LOVE!" "Good for you buddy" i said rubbing his white hair it was then his face dropped but i think Matt likes her too he then pointed to Matt flirting with a girl who had orange hair and brown eyes she had a violet in her hair. "I gave her that" Near said pointing at the flower.

a few minutes later i called Leo, Dameian, Matt, Mello, Near and the other 5 new kids. "Before i say this i want the 7 new kids to use their real names cause something will happen where the 7 of you have to be completely honest and i can't risk you getting used to using an alias". Near's crush went 1st "my name's Alice" she said "what a preety name" Matt said with a smile Near then slapped him Leo then said "you can call me Marucho". I'm Dylan and this is my brother Dan" Dameian said energetic "i'm Shun" a black haired boy said then gave Near & Matt a death glare i'm Julie a girl wearing pink said getting closer to Dan and i'm Runo a blue haird girl said pushing Julie away from Dan. "Ok now heres what i want the 10 of you to do" i explained "i'm going to find Light but i can't go alone so will you come with me?" i asked they all nodded except Dylan who shouted "YES!" "Get some rest we leave tommorow" i said.

I then thought of how Dylan was like a young Beyond they were both energetic and adventerous and a bit mischevious in fact, if Dan was younger and not related to him HE WOULD BE A! I then fell asleep cause i need as much energy as i can get to find Light. That night i dreamed that Dylan was Beyond's hostage. "I'm hungry" Dylan complaind in a black T-shirt and baggy overalls Beyond then put his fingers in his jam, walked up to the 6 year old and shoved his fingers in his mouth. Dylan looked like he wanted to vomit but couldn't now "i have to go to the bathroom"  
he said feeling the vomit Beyond, threw a bucket at Dylan at moment the boy threw up. he then cried Beyond looked shocked he then picked up Dylan and held him over his shoulder and started humming *hums tune of L's Past* he then looked at Dylan who fell asleep he put the kiddnapped boy down and gave him a blanket "your number's are really big" he said running his and walked off i woke up wishing Beyond Birthday would actually be like that.  
...

Me: That's so sweet what Beyond did

Dylan: Yay i have a long lifespan :3

Misa: I knew i would appear in this story

Dan & Light: Review and you can share cake with L

Rem & Tiggrerra: Humans... 


	4. I miss you

Marucho: Did you hear?

Near: What?

Dan: This chapter is based on the song How To Save A Life by The Fray.

Me: I love that song :D

Dylan: BakuganDeathNoteFan123 only owns me.

Rylia: And me.  
...

The next morning they left to look for Light. Misa came along too cause they need all the help they can get. They asked everyone around and put up posters, but got 0 information. They then went in the woods to search after a few days L kept getting more and more concernd for Light. One night L told Marucho, "we need to talk" Marucho began to walk "sit down it's just a talk" L said. Marucho smiled politely at L "what do you want to talk about L?" Marucho asked curiosly as L stared politely at him.  
"I'm worried about Light" L said "I feel like the more we look for him he is this window to the right and we keep going left, and he stays right". Rylia was confused by the way L spoke until she realized what he meant was that they might be looking the wrong way while Light, was waiting to be found. "It's not your fault he's gone" Marucho said upset by that theroy "YES IT IS!" i'm 50% sure he's dead and the other 50% percent says he was kidnapped" L said upset "i'm between the lines of fear and blame in this situattion i'm beginning to wonder why i came to look look for him". "Why?" Marucho, asked confused L then got really sad "cause i went wrong in a plan i had and i lost Light somewhere along in that bitterness and i would have stayed up with you all night to make it better and know how to save his life" L said holding tears back.  
"Well you'll end up being up all night if we keep talking" Marucho said "but let's say he was kidnapped then, let's go find that kidnapper and let him know that you know best cause after all you do know best" they then went back to rest after a long day

Later...

Matt was gettting jealous of the attention Alice was giving Near it made him want to beat Near with his own toy robot and try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence. He then took a piece of paper and did what he liked to do when he was mad:  
Lay down a list of what is wrong he wrote down the nice things i've told Near all along. L still was concernd for his friend that night, he stood by himself and looked up and said "i miss you, Light"... And prayed to God that he heard him.

With Light...

(Light's POV) (flashblack) I heard footsteps Ryuk & i went to see who was making them at 1:00 AM at first i thought it was Ryuzaki, but i was blindfolded and handcuffed plus someone taped my mouth shut and i was put in a vehichle i went unconscious after 10 minutes. (Present time) "I miss you Light"... A voice said in my head. It sounded like Ryuzaki's voice but i knew he would never say that to me he hated me i knew the 1st friend thing was an act i opend my eyes and saw that i was in a cage there were, two like mine "your awake" a voice said i saw my 'captor'  
he looked like Ryuzaki but he had red eyes and his clotes had red stains "who are you?" i asked nervously "call me Beyond Birthday" he said licking the lid of a jam jar "don't worry your here so L, will know what it's like to lose someone speacial" Beyond said "where did i go wrong? i lost my friends now someone holds me in bitterness"  
i told myself as Beyond rambled about someone named A and how Ryuzaki made him comit suicide "i'm going to get you some friends OK? Bye" Beyond said walking upstairs i began to raise my voice shouting for help as Ryuk lowerd his about asking for apples i sighed and began to cry  
...

Me: woah...

L: Beyond's such a drama queen

Beyond: AM NOT! DX

Dylan: REVIEW TO SAVE US!  



	5. Beyond in L's shoes

Light: This chapter is intresting.

Marucho: Why?

Me: You'll see.

Near: BakuganDeathNoteFan123 doesn't own Bakugan or Death Note ...

Beyond looked at the GPS he secretly hooked up to Near he knew L would come looking for Light and ask Near to come so he put a tracking device on, the albino.  
When he got there he was shocked to see L got alot more people then he expected the thing that shocked him more was that the longest lifespan belonged to a little boy "can numbers be so high?" He asked himself.

That night he took advantage of his resembelence to L. He took out some contact lenses that would change his eye color from red to black.  
he then sneaked over quietly, trying not to make a sound he hid when he heard footsteps he peeked through the bushes to see L walking around nervously as if worried about something or someone Beyond then grabbed him and put red contact lenses on L and hit him unconscious he then switched their shirts and left L in the middle of the forest quietlty laughing like a, maniac.

The next morning...

(Dylan's POV) I woke up to what sounded like voices i opend my eyes slightly so it wouldn't look like i was eavesdropping Runo & Julie were talking.  
"I'm just saying Alice & Near have to be an item cause nobody gives that kind of attention to just a friend" Runo said like it was the 5th time.  
"C'mon you see how close Matt gets to her sometimes it's obvious shes dating Matt" Julie said like it was a scientific theory and stuff like that "HE'S A SMOKER!" Runo shouted waking up everyone and i don't want to sound girly and all but i'm on team Near.

Later...

"Hey Dylan, i want to show you something" Marucho told with alot of trust in his voice i followed him for a few miles then he stopped, turned around and stopped he pulled out a black notebook.  
"Don't freak out while doing this OK?" He asked as if he wanted to do this for awhile i nodded "i need you to touch this notebook" he said i shrugged and touched i then found myself staring in 100% horror at a girl without skin.

That night...

(Beyond's POV) I'm glad the contact lenses didn't affect my eyes i could still see everyones name and lifespan except one persons lifespan but i ignore it. That night Near said that this is the time of the month where all his friends tell stories of any kind so i found myself in a circle of people voting to see who goes first Dylan wound up going first.  
"This a bedtime story my mother told me when i was 4" Dylan said he then stood up and told the following story:

"Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a prince who was turned into a wolf by an evil witch he was trapped like that until he could get true loves kiss but nobody in the kingdom loved wolves he walked into the woods to hide. Meanwhile in the castle the princess Cathy was celebrating her fiftennth birthday she went to the forest for berries where she got lost when she stumbled upon the wolf at first she was scared but, he was very nice almost like he was human she even understood what he said she promised him she would come back to vist everyday at 1:00. Cathy kept her promise to the wolf she came everyday at 1:00 she was never early or late there bond got stronger with each vist. One day 2 years later when the princess was 17 her mother found out she was friends with a wolf and was enraged she demanded that the wolf be killed the entire kingdom rushed to the garden to where the wolf lived they hurt the wolf pretty badly until Cathy said that just because they look dangerous they arent dangerous on the inside she then ran to the wolf and started to cry she kissed him begging him to fight death he started glowing and turned into a boy about her age he explained how he turned into a wolf at only age 4 later on they got married and lived happiky ever after".

Dylan sat down nearly out of breath after saying all that i was about to cry cause the way princess cried for the wolf was exactly what i did when A stabbed himself to death i then stopped to think if L felt the same way about Light i thought about it so much i didn't pay attention to the stories.  
...

Dylan: Wow a bunch of diffrent subjects at once.

Light: I told you it would be intresting.

Beyond: Review or i'll find you and it won't be preety


	6. CAPTURED!

Me: SORRY I'M LATE I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL!

L: Been there done that.

Near: Your diabetic?

L: No *runs*.

Dylan: BakuganDeathNote123 only owns Rylia & i.  
...

(Misa's POV) I tried my best to keep quiet about what was going on with what i was seeing here but it would be a dead give away that i'm the 2nd Kira i mean 1st Ryuzaki's name and lifespan suddenly changed and 2nd i can't see Marucho's lifespan Rem told me that i can't see the lifespan of someone who owns a notebook so i guess this would be OK, i took out a piece of paper from my death note and waited for the right moment.  
After awhile the time was right he found what looked like a clue to where Light went they were footprints heading east "HURRAY!" i said in excitement and hugged him with the piece of paper in my hand which would let him see Rem which i guess is a bad idea considering after that he fainted.

(Near's POV) After Misa hugged Marucho causing him to faint for some reason that i do not want to know right now i ran ahead of the others cause i wanted to find a clue as well i was shocked to come across Beyond Birthday, the boy i befriended when i was only 5 years old but then ran away on my 9nth birthday i took out a doll i had of him which i made shortly after he disapeard Beyond looked shocked to see me as if he needed help the others caught up to me Matt was carrying Marucho who was still unconscious "idiot" i said under my breath but that wasn't important right now what was important is the fact that Beyond might know something Beyond moved towards us "STOP!" L shouted, Beyond looked at him with sudden reliazation "WHERE IS HE?!" Beyond shouted grabbing L i stared at him confused.  
i then rememberd that Beyond sometimes forgets A commited suicide by stabbing himself in the chest "Beyond, A is dead" i told him. Beyond turned to face me he was about to speak when Dylan stepped in front of me "LEAVE NEAR ALONE!" he shouted it's obvious this boy cares about his friends Beyond shrugged it off which is strange considering when i'd tell him about A he would usually cry but he continued confronting L, "TELL ME YOU MONSTER!"  
he shouted i then wonderd if he befriended someone and thinks L did sometihng to his new friend "what's going on?" I asked to calm him "I NEED TO KNOW WHERE LIGHT IS!" Beyond shouted at me, all of us gasped that's when i realized it walked up to them put my finger to his eye and realized it was a red contact lense "your L" i said pointing at him the 'real' Beyond Birthday suddenly broke free and reveald his eyes "i have to do this for A..." Beyond said, 2 seconds later he grabbed me.  
Mello immeadtly pulled out a gun and aimed at Beyond who then smiled "if you miss you might shoot Near" he said "i don't like Near as much the others so it wouldn't make a diffrence" Mello said to get him off guard but Beyond then grabbed Dylan and smiled a more evil smile "what about him?" Mello then put the gun away "i thought so" Beyond said evily "DID YOU KIDNAP LIGHT?!" Misa asked "yes" Beyond replied "and come to think of it he's all alone time to show him his new playmates" he said refering to Dylan & me he then walked with the two of us "wheres Kira when you need him?" I told myself.

(Marucho's POV) I woke up to find Matt holding me "what happend?" I asked "Misa hugged you then you fainted" Runo said i got down then looked around to notice 2 of my friends were missing "wheres Dylan & Near?" I asked "gone..." L said looking down "what does that mean?" I asked "they were kidnapped by the same person who kidnapped Light" Matt told me i felt sad for them but then i realized we were getting closer "WELL THEN LETS FOLLOW HIS FOOTPRINTS PEOPLE!" I said pointing at the footprints he left "yeah" L said running ahead of us.  
"WAIT UP!" I shouted and we went after him Misa mouthed the words show me your shinigami later which freaked me out also the fact she had a shinigami following her freaked me out as well.

(Dylan's POV) Beyond took us to a hallway with 3 doors "you'll meet Light later" he told us "i was gonna put you in cages but seeing how uncomfertable Light was in his cage i'm gonna lock you in seperate rooms and only let you out when i feed you" he told us he opend a door and threw me in and locked the door. The room wasn't perfect but it wasn't empty there was a bed, a bathroom, some books, some toys and a TV i turned it on and went to my favorite channel so it wasn't so bad but i was still sad i took out a black marker and wrote Beyond is a big jerk on the wall i then returned to watching my favorite show.

...  
Me: Cliffhanger.

Near: Why did i get kidnapped?

Dylan: I don't want to be there as much as the next guy.

Beyond: CAUSE I'M BAD!

Light: Rview... PLEASE!


	7. Rescue

Dylan: This cahpter will be intresting.  
ew them

L: How?

Light: This one has a rescue, a reunion and a death

Me: I don't own Bakugan or Death Note ...

(Beyond's POV) I admit my original plan was to kidnap Light and leave it at that but when I thought of the phrase there is strength in numbers I thought maybe taking 2 more wouldn't hurt so I disguised myself as L and looked for the most vunereble which was Near and that boy with the long lifespan or in this case, Dylan but this boy is like A in some way i can't seem to explain it but I like him when i went to feed him it looked like he erased some thing off the walls i ignored it. He only seemed to talk to Near which I guess isn't weird case Near knew him longer I also noticed emotion fading from his eyes I feel like I should worry but it's probabbly due to the fact he hasn't been outside for a few hours so he'll recover he isn't secdeuled to die for many years so it's OK well, I think so...

(Misa's POV) As the we got closer Beyond's hideout came clearer into view it was just a normal looking house except for the fact that there was red stuff on the walls "OK guys this is what we've been waiting for" Ryuzaki said "I'm going in alone" he then said when Marucho, suddenly popped up "I'M COMING WITH YOU!" he shouted. Ryuzaki then picked him up and put him on his back "this is so you don't get tired" Ryuzaki said, I then decieded to help too "you focus on finding Light I'll look for Dylan" I said "I'll help Misa find Dylan it's my fault he's in there" Mello said "and I'll look for Near" Alice said "Me too" Matt said quickly "and the rest of us will stay here in case Beyond tries to escape" Shun said I then tried to open the door but it was locked, Matt then took off his goggles and threw them into the window breaking it he then reached his arm in and unlocked the door he then turned to Ryuzaki "SEE WHAT I DO FOR YOU!" he shouted at him "be careful Beyond could be anywhere" Marucho said before Ryuzaki turned and went inside after awhil e Mello & I found a door and said if Dylan was in there he should trow something at the door we heard a small thud which meant he threw something we immeadtly responded to that I tried to open the door but it was locked Mello then ran into it knocking the door down when we saw Dylan he looked like all his emotion was gone Mello picked him up and ran outside "WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled as i ran outside

(Alice's POV) Matt & I were walking around looking for Near "NEAR, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I shouted that's when I noticed the toy robot in front of a door i recignized it, it was Near's i tried to open the door but Beyond locked it he really thought this through Matt took out a paper clip and picked the lock i opend the door and saw Near sitting the corner I hugged him and helped him walk out.

(Marucho's POV) I was riding on L's back while we were looking for Light thats when i saw an open door which meant one thing: Beyond was in there we heard him say something and we went in the room to see Light unconscious, Beyond was holding him up by the arm "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" L shouted at Beyond I got down wonderd if I should kill him with my death note, no that would be mean I looked at Rylia and she shook her head I nodded and he then said "if one of you reveals any alias you ever used i'll let him go" Beyond said L was about to speak when I shouted "M!" i then ran and pushed him away from Light he then aimed a knife at me it looked like the end when Beyond suddenly fell to the ground i turned and saw Rylia turning into sand she said "run..." i woke up Light and ran asfast as i could i knew Light was following me i made it outside to see Dylan & Near recovering "you OK Light?" Misa asked "yeah.." Light was going to continue speaking but L grabbed him and pulled him into a big hug "i missed you so much..." L said we could all see he was crying Misa pulled me aside while Light was being hugged "so wheres your shinigami?" she asked "dead..' was all I said "can you please tell me who it was?" she then asked "I can answer that" the shinigami behind her said "her name was Rylia the youngest shinigami in the shinigami world she is one of the few shingami to look exactly like humans since we find that as ugly she removed her skin except for her neck so she wore a scarf when you were born she was next to the portal when she saw you she sat down and never moved since then" the shingami said pointing at me that story made me cry

3 weeks later...

(Dylan's POV) it was my 7th birthday and so far the gratest day of my life, i got a new video game from Matt and a toy train from Near i don't want to waste time by describing other gifts but I got a skecth pad which is good considering I like to draw I played with Marucho and Near when L came up smiling, "happy birthday Dylan" he said and gave me a cupcake I bit it with the feeling i was being watched.

In the shinigami world..

(Beyonds POV) I watched Dylan celebrate his birthday from the portal I'm glad he's happy but sad i have to wait until i get a 2nd notebook to go to the human world "happy birthday" I said to the portal 


End file.
